THE CURSED HOUSE
by HatsuKawe
Summary: NaruSasu terjebak dalam villa tua! Berniat berlibur, mereka malah diteror oleh sosok misterius yang membunuh satu persatu teman-teman mereka. KYYAAAAA!/Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati disini! Aku akan cari jalan keluar sendirian! Terserah kalian mau ikut denganku atau menunggu kematian kalian disini!/Hatsuki for NARUSASU. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
**THE CURSED HOUSE**

 **by HatsuKris**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre : Horor/Suspense.**

 **Rate : M for bloody scene.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Thursday_08:30

Pagi yang cerah, Sasuke dan teman-temannya berencana pergi berlibur ke Villa Sasuke yang letaknya di tengah pegunungan. Villa itu merupakan Villa yang sudah lama dimiliki oleh keluarga Sasuke. Mungkin umurnya sudah hampir satu abad lamanya. Rencana itu sebenarnya diajukan Sasuke secara dadakan karena mendengar keluh kesah teman-temannya yang bosan dengan liburan sekolah mereka. Sekolah baru akan dimulai musim semi nanti. Dan mereka masih punya waktu cukup banyak untuk dipakai berlibur ke luar kota. Sehingga Sasuke langsung mengajukan ide itu, yang langsung disambut baik oleh teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya itu antara lain adalah: Naruto, anak laki-laki ini merupakan teman terdekat Sasuke. Kadang Sasuke berpikir Naruto bersikap sangat baik padanya hingga Sasuke berpikir kalau Naruto menyukainya. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya dugaan iseng Sasuke. Karena bagaimanapun, Naruto memang baik dan ramah pada semua orang. Selain Naruto, ada Karin dan Suigetsu. Mereka adalah teman sekelas Sasuke dan keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Kemudian ada Temari, Hinata, Shino dan pacarnya Tenten, Ino dan pacarnya Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, dan juga Gaara. Gaara adalah teman masa kecil Sasuke yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri bagi Sasuke. Total jumlah mereka ada 13 orang termasuk Sasuke. Dengan perbandingan laki-laki ada 8 orang dan perempuan ada 5 orang.

Begitu semuanya sudah berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, mereka segera berangkat. Karena akan butuh waktu berjam-jam sampai Villa nanti.

Mereka dibagi ke dalam 3 kelompok. Mobil pertama, dikemudikan Naruto yang sudah mendapat SIMnya beberapa bulan lalu saat ulangtahun ke-18nya. Sasuke duduk di kursi sampingnya. Lalu dikursi belakang ada Sai dan Ino yg sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya bermesraan di dalam mobil. Karena sudah terbiasa, Sasuke dan Naruto cuek saja dan asik mengobrol.

Mobil kedua yang dikemudikan Shikamaru berisi Neji dan Hinata yang menghuni kursi belakang yang sama-sama sibuk sendiri. Neji dengan tidur paginya, sementara Hinata dengan ipodnya. Disebelah Shikamaru duduk Temari yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengabadikan gambar-gambar pemandangan yang mereka lewati dan yang lainnya.

Mobil ketiga dikemudikan Gaara. Dikursi tengah diisi oleh Karin dan Suigetsu, kemudian kursi paling belakang dihuni oleh Shino beserta Tenten. Mobil Gaara yang paling luas, jadi mengangkut lebih banyak orang.

Setelah semua pengaturan beres, mereka semua langsung menuju villa Sasuke.

_11:00_

Mereka semua akhirnya sampai di villa Sasuke setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan. Semuanya keluar dari mobil dan meregangkan badannya. Ada beberapa pelayan yang menyambut dan membantu mereka mengangkut barang-barang ke dalam rumah. Temari sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan sekitarnya.

Sementara yang lain masih terkagum-kagum melihat rumah besar di hadapan mereka. Rumah itu begitu besar dan tampak kuno. Yah wajar saja, usianya sudah mencapai hitungan abad.

''Wah, villa tua ya?''komentar Naruto ketika membantu Sasuke membawa barang-barangnya.

''Villa ini sudah ada sejak sebelum aku lahir. Ayahku mengatakan kalau villa ini sudah sangat tua,''sahut Sasuke. ''Ini kedua kalinya aku kesini. Tapi tenang saja, meski jarang digunakan, villa ini cukup terawat kok,''kata Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa. ''Aku tak meragukannya. Hanya saja yang kulihat, rumah sebesar ini kenapa pelayannya sedikit?''tanya Naruto.

''Para pelayan disini tidak tinggal disini. Mereka tinggal di desa tak jauh dari sini. Kurasa jaraknya hanya beberapa mil. Mereka datang tiap pagi dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, kemudian meninggalkan rumah dan kembali esok paginya,''sahut Sasuke sembari menyeret kopernya. Naruto menawarkan bantuan, namun Sasuke menolak karena melihat Naruto sudah membawa barang cukup banyak.

Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam kamar yang akan ia tempati. Kamar Naruto letaknya di seberang kamar Sasuke. Disebelah kamar Sasuke ada kamar Temari lalu Hinata. Sementara di sebelah kanan kamar Naruto ada kamar Gaara. Di sebelah kiri kamar Naruto ada kamar yang ditempati Shikamaru dan Neji. Sisanya menempati lantai 3. Seperti itulah kira-kira pengaturan kamarnya. Karena menurut mereka ada baiknya jika kelompok mereka dicampur sehingga para anak laki-laki akan lebih mudah menjaga para perempuan jika terjadi sesuatu.

''Hei, aku lapar!''kata Naruto ketika ia masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Tampaknya ia sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya, memang sudah hampir waktunya makan siang.

''Siapa yang akan memasak? Bahan makanan di dapur sudah lengkap,''kata Sasuke sembari meletakkan pakaian terakhirnya ke dalam lemari dan menutup kopernya.

''Serahkan saja pada para gadis!''usul Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran andalannya.

Akhirnya para perempuan yang memasak makan siang dibantu Sasuke. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yg tidak punya kerjaan selain merecoki mereka ditugaskan untuk menyiapkan alat makan. Begitu masakan siap di hidangkan, semuanya sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Cuaca yang tadinya cerah tampak berubah dalam sekejap. Petir terdengar menggelegar di luar sana. Langit yang mendung tampak sangat gelap seperti seolah-olah malam telah turun lebih cepat.

''Sepertinya akan hujan,''gerutu Karin. ''Padahal kan tadi cerah.''

''Cuaca di pegunungan memang gampang berubah. Wajar saja kalau sekarang tiba-tiba hujan. Yang terpenting kita sudah aman di dalam rumah,''sahut Neji.

Temari menguap. ''Aku mengantuk. Bangunkan aku sebelum makan malam. Dan jangan berani-beraninya kalian menggangguku sebelum makan malam!''kata Temari. Ia mengancam dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Tampaknya yang lain juga merasa lelah. Jadi setelah membereskan meja makan, mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kecuali Sasuke yang lebih memilih duduk di ruang tamu sambil minum teh. Dari jendela besar di ruang tamu itulah Sasuke menyaksikan hujan deras yang mulai turun di luar sana.

Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika mendengar bisikan di telinganya. Ia berbalik dan langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto yang sudah tertawa.

''Apa-apaan kau dobe?''sungut Sasuke. ''Kukira hantu sungguhan. Hn? Buat apa selimut itu?''tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto membawa beberapa selimut tebal.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mengangsurkan sebuah selimut. ''Untukmu. Kau bisa sakit jika hanya memakai pakaian tipis itu,''kata Naruto.

''Cih, tidak usah sok perhatian dobe!''kata Sasuke, tapi tetap melingkarkan selimut itu disekeliling bahunya. ''Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah tadi juga mau tidur siang?''

''Aku ingin berduaan dengan Teme-chan. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu melamun sendirian disini sedangkan aku tidur siang?''kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke mendengus, tapi detik selanjutnya ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

Diantara mereka semua, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang paling tidak jelas. Suigetsu dan Karin, Sai dan Ino, Tenten dan Shino, mereka semua jelas-jelas adalah pasangan. Sedangkan Neji dan Hinata, mereka adalah saudara kembar. Shikamaru sedang mencoba mendekati Temari. Sedangkan Gaara...dia yang paling tidak bisa ditebak. Dia cuek dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tapi ia kadang sangat perhatian pada Sasuke. Sehingga teman-temannya sering mengira ia memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke. Akan tetapi, karena dugaan itu tak terbukti, Hinata pun mencoba mengincarnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka bisa tampak seperti kekasih, kakak-adik, sahabat atau bahkan musuh disaat yang bersamaan. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kelanjutan hunbungan mereka.

_15:30_

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Tidur Temari yang tadinya sangat nyenyak terganggu oleh suara tetesan air di kamar mandi. Temari bangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia tidak ingat membuka keran air, tapi kenapa ada suara air yang mengalir? Temari bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Ketika ia mengecek kamar mandi, ternyata tidak ada keran yang bocor. Keran air masih tertutup seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

''Mungkin hanya perasaanku...''gumam Temari dan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur.

Belum ada 10 menit, Temari kembali mendengar suara air. Dengan kesal ia kembali mengecek ke kamar mandi. Ia mendengar suara air menetes dari arah bak mandi.

SREKK!

Dengan kesal disingkapnya tirai bak mandi. Temari terbelalak. Di hadapannya terhampar bak mandi penuh darah, dengan seorang gadis yg pergelangan tangannya tersayat.

''KKYYYAAAAAAAAA!''Temari berteriak histeris dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Temari berbalik dan berlari panik. Ia ingin keluar sesegera mungkin. Akan tetapi, Temari merasakan sebuah cengkeraman di pergelangan kakinya. Temari limbung dan tubuhnya langsung tertarik ke arah bak mandi penuh darah itu. Ia meronta dan kembali menjerit-jerit. Akan tetapi, tak seorang pun menolongnya.

_16:00_

Karin bersenandung kecil. Ia menikmati mandi berendamnya. Segala kelelahan yang ia rasakan selama perjalanan panjang tadi sirna seketika. Setelah cukup tidur siang, ia memutuskan untuk mandi air panas. Hujan masih sangat deras di luar sana. Bahkan suaranya sangat keras.

''Kenapa harus hujan?! Coba saja tidak hujan, mungkin saja saat ini aku dan Sui sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini, kemudian menghabiskan waktu berduaan,''gerutu Karin.

Setelah menenggak segelas susu, ia beranjak ke lemari.

Bukk.. sesuatu menimpa wajahnya.

''Ihh, apa ini? Baju siapa? Kotor sekali!''ujar Karin dan langsung melemparkan baju kotor itu jauh-jauh. Karin kembali melanjutkan memilih pakaian.

Keningnya berkerut ketika menemukan sebuah gaun yang bukan miliknya. Gaun merah yang sewarna darah. Ia mengambilnya. Warnanya cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih, ia pikir pasti itu punya saudari Sasuke, jadi ia memakainya.

Belum beberapa menit ia memakainya, ia merasakan sisi perutnya sakit sekali. Seolah-olah ditusuk sesuatu. Ketika ia memeriksanya, ia terkejut karena tangannya berlumuran darah. Lalu sakit yang seperti tadi kembali menghujam dadanya. Ia menyentuhnya dan mendapati tangannya berdarah semakin banyak.

"Akh!" Ia mulai panik ketika satu persatu rasa tusukan menghujam dirinya. Ia memekik ketika merasa tubuhnya ditusuk ribuan pisau tak kasat mata.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia jatuh berlutut. Dengan tubuh lemah dan kesadaran yang makin berkurang. Hal terakhir yang ia sadari adalah dirinya berlumuran darah..

_17:00_

Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, Sasuke merasa sudah saatnya membangunkan teman-temannya untuk menyiapkan makanan. Jadi ia pergi ke kamar Temari. Yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Temari sebelum melongok ke dalam. Sekali lihat ia tau Temari sudah bangun. Jadi Sasuke masuk dan mencoba ke kamar mandi, mungkin Temari sedang mencuci muka, karena terdengar gemericik air di kamar mandi.

''Temari?''panggil Sasuke sembari membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia langsung disambut kegelapan.

Sasuke meraba dinding dan mencari tombol lampu. Ketika ruangan terang benderang, Sasuke menuju bak mandi dan sedikit menyibakkannya. Seketika ia berteriak histeris.

Teriakan Sasuke membuat semua teman-temannya berlarian ke kamar Temari. Naruto menyerbu paling pertama dan berlari ke kamar mandi mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke. Naruto menemukan Sasuke meringkuk disudut kamar mandi. Ia langsung meraih dan memeluknya. Naruto bertanya ada apa tapi Sasuke yang masih shock hanya menunjuk ke arah tirai. Naruto memberi isyarat pada Gaara dan Shikamaru yang ada di barisan paling depan untuk memeriksa bak mandi.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka semua ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam bak mandi. Neji langsung meraih saudarinya yang mulai menjerit. Ino menangis di pelukan Sai. Dan ekspresi yang lainnya pun tak kalah shocknya.

Tidak ada yang bicara satupun, semuanya masih melihat tubuh kaku Temari yang terbenam dalam bak mandi, dengan pergelangan tangan penuh sayatan. Shikamaru Dan Gaara yang memindahkan tubuh Temari. Shikamaru melakukannya dengan rahang kaku. Ia sangat terpukul karena gadis yang ia cintai meninggal seperti itu.

Kemudian para perempuan membersihkan tubuh Temari dan memberinya pakaian.

''Sebaiknya kita tunggu di bawah dan hubungi polisi,''kata Gaara.

Naruto menyetujui usul Gaara dan mulai menuntun Sasuke. Yang lain mengikuti. Beberapa mencoba menghubungi polisi namun tak mendapatkan sinyal dan mendapati sambungan telpon telah terputus.

''Dimana Karin?''tanya Suigetsu tiba-tiba. ''Ia tak ada sejak tadi,''tambahnya gelisah.

''Ki...kita harus mencarinya,''kata Sasuke.''Sungguh, aku merasa ada yang salah disini,''kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangguk dan menuntun Sasuke. Suigetsu yang tidak sabar langsung mendahului. Akan tetapi, mereka tak bisa masuk terlalu jauh ke kamar Karin karena Suigetsu berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. Naruto mengumpat dan langsung merengkuh Sasuke agar tak melihat apa yang ia lihat.

Suigetsu berteriak pilu. Suaranya menggema di ruangan itu dan ia langsung meraih tubuh Karin yang berlumur darah. Suigetsu histeris dan nyaris mengamuk jika saja Neji tidak memeganginya. Bahkan Shikamaru tak segan-segan memukul Suigetsu agar sadar.

Naruto menjauhkan Sasuke dari kekacauan itu. Ia memeluk erat tubuh gemetar Sasuke.

''Ke...kenapa? Si..siapa yg..tega...melakukan hal sekejam..itu?''tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

''Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja,''kata Naruto. Namun ia sendiri tau bahwa nada suaranya menyiratkan keraguan.

Dengan segala sisa ketenangan yang dimilikinya, Naruto meminta agar teman-temannya yang lain segera berkumpul di ruang utama. Dan ia meyakinkan agar tidak ada yang berkeliaran sendirian sampai mereka tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

_19:10_

Dua jam berlalu sejak kejadian mengerikan itu. Sekarang semuanya berkumpul di ruang utama. Naruto memberikan peringatan tegas agar tidak seorangpun memisahkan diri demi mengantisipasi yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang bicara. Semuanya menunduk dengan postur tegang dan wajah pucat.

Sasuke memecahkan keheningan tak mengenakkan itu dengan meminta maaf dengan suara lirih. Ia merasa itu semua salahnya karena ia yang mengajukan saran datang ke villa.

''Ini semua bukan salah Sasuke-kun. Kami juga yang memaksa agar menghabiskan liburan disini, kau tak perlu minta maaf,''hibur Ino.

''Apa kita betul-betul terisolasi di dalam rumah ini?''tanya Shino.

Gaara menggeleng. ''Akses keluar dan masuk ke sini saat ini tak bisa dipakai karena badai. Saluran telpon juga mati. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu hingga badai reda dan tetap waspada,''kata Gaara.

''Benar kata Gaara. Saat ini kita harus tetap bersama. Kita tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kita terpecah-pecah,''kata Naruto menimpali.

Suasana kembali hening setelah penegasan keadaan mereka. Sampai ketika Suigetsu bangkit dengan marah.

''Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati disini! Aku akan cari jalan keluar sendirian! Terserah kalian mau ikut denganku atau menunggu kematian kalian disini!''teriak Suigetsu dan pergi hanya dengan membawa senter.

''Suigetsu, tunggu!''panggil Shino dan mengejar Suigetsu.

Beberapa yang lainnya dengan ragu juga bangkit berdiri.

''Maaf, Gaara, Naruto, kami juga tidak bisa diam menunggu kematian kami. Ayo Ino,''kata Sai dan mengajak Ino bersamanya. Ino menatap pasrah ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum mengikuti Sai.

Kemudian Tenten, Hinata dan juga Neji pun pergi mengikuti Suigetsu dan Shino.

Keempat orang yang tersisa : Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru, hanya bisa menatap kepergian teman-temannya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, namun Suigetsu dan yang lainnya tidak juga kembali. Sasuke mulai gelisah. Sementara Gaara berdiri di samping jendela.

SRRSSHHH...DUK! DUKK!

Badai sedang mengamuk di luar sana. Dahan-dahan pohon menghantam kaca jendela dan menimbulkan suara-suara yang mengerikan. Angin menderu-deru dan petir masih menggelegar.

''Sampai kapan kita akan diam menunggu?''tanya Naruto. ''Suigetsu dan yang lainnya takkan kembali kemari.''

''Entahlah. Saat ini aku tak punya ide sama sekali. Kupikir kalau kita terus bersama, kita mungkin akan menghindari jatuhnya korban lagi,''kata Gaara, ia menghela napas.

''Tapi sekarang kita justru terpecah belah,''kata Naruto menimpali

''Dan aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka,''tambah Gaara

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Shikamaru hanya terduduk lemas. Sementara Sasuke sebaliknya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan teman-temannya dalam bahaya.

''Bagaimanapun kita harus kembali bersama-sama!''seru Sasuke tegas.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. ''Ya, ya, kita semua akan pulang bersama-sama,''Naruto memilih mengalah. Meskipun ia mengerling ke arah Gaara ketika mengatakannya.

Gaara pun sama tidak yakinnya dengan Naruto, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

Desahan Shikamaru menyela perbedaan pendapat itu.''Aku lapar,''katanya lelah.

_21:00_

Sudah 2 jam Suigetsu dan yang lainnya mengelilingi rumah, mencari apapun yang dapat dipakai senjata dan juga sumber cahaya. Tapi mereka hanya menemukan beberapa batang lilin dan senter. Ditambah lagi mereka tak menemukan jalan keluar lain yang membuat mereka nyaris putus asa.

''Suigetsu! Bagaimana ini?! Kita sudah berkeliling tapi tak menemukan jalan keluar! Kurasa lebih baik kita kembali!''kata Tenten yang sudah putus asa.

''Diamlah! Kalau kau memang mau mati silahkan kembali! Aku tak peduli!''bentak Suigetsu.

Tenten langsung bungkam. Mereka terus menelusuri tiap sudut rumah. Yang lainnya hanya mengikuti Suigetsu. Kini setelah lelah, mereka beristirahat di salah satu ruangan yang ada.

''Ino, kau tak apa-apa kan?''tanya Sai pada Ino.

''Sa...sangat takut... Aku tak mau mati... Temari dan Karin...kasihan mereka,''kata Ino tercekat tangis.

''Cukup istirahatnya! Kita tak bisa diam terlalu lama di tempat ini!''kata Suigetsu.

''Kau tak bisa seenaknya! Pikirkan betapa lelahnya mereka!''balas Neji, merujuk pada para perempuan.

''Kita sudah cukup lama beristirahat. Atau kau mau mati disini? Kalau aku, jelas aku tak mau!''sahut Suigetsu.

Hinata menyentuh lengan Neji dan menggeleng. ''Kami sudah tidak lelah,''kata Hinata.

Akhirnya tak ada yang mendebat lagi. Satu persatu bangkit dan mengikuti Suigetsu yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

BLAMM! Namun pintu tertutup dan Shino yang keluar paling belakang terkunci. Shino mulai berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

''Hei! Buka pintunya!''teriak Shino

''Shino-kun! Kau baik-baik saja? Shino-kun!''panggil Tenten panik.

Kemudian Suigetsu dan Neji mencoba mendobrak pintu, namun pintunya tetap bergeming. Mereka semua tersentak keras ketika mendengar suara Shino yang makin panik dan berujung pada jeritan kerasnya.

''A..apa yang terjadi?!''kata Tenten ketika keheningan yang janggal mengikuti jeritan Shino. ''A..ayo cepat tolong Shino!''pintanya.

Tenten langsung mencoba membuka pintunya. Bunyi klik keras membuat mereka saling pandang. Setelah melihat anggukan Suigetsu dan Neji, Tenten memutar kenop pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, sebuah bayangan jatuh menimpa Tenten.

BRUKK! Tenten memekik ngeri ketika tubuh Shino menimpanya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka sayatan di lehernya. Sai dan Neji langsung menarik tubuh Tenten dari tindihan mayat Shino.

Belum selesai kekagetan mereka, sebuah siluet terlihat membayang di dalam ruangan. Ada sesuatu yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya. Ya, itu pisau. Seketika semua yang ada disana berlarian sambil menjerit ketakutan. Bahkan mereka tak tau dirinya lari ke arah mana.

_23:13_

''Aku lapar,''keluh Shikamaru. ''Bagaimana kalau kita buat sesuatu untuk dimakan? Diam pun takkan berguna kan?''

Naruto setuju. ''Shika benar. Teror ini membuat perutku lapar,''katanya

Kemudian keempat orang itu pergi ke dapur. Sasuke hanya menemukan sisa sup dan daging sapi yang tadi ditumis Tenten. Ia pun menghangatkan semua yang bisa ia temukan. Tak berapa lama, semuanya sudah makan dalam diam.

Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan itu. Tampaknya cowok pirang itu tak betah terus-terusan berada dalam situasi tegang. Jadi ia pikir tak ada salahnya membuat suasana lebih cerah.

''Sup yang Sasuke buat selalu enak ya,''komentar Naruto.

''Terima kasih, Dobe,''kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Shikamaru mendengus. ''Kau itu, bisa-bisanya merayu disaat seperti ini ya?''sindir Shikamaru.

''Apa? Memangnya salah?''sahut Naruto. ''Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan! Kau sendiri habis berapa mangkuk tuh?''balasnya.

''Berisik! Ini karena aku lapar tau!''kilah Shikamaru ''Beda denganmu!''

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Naruto malah meributkan perihal makanan. Sementara Gaara menyelesaikan makannya dengan tenang.

''Baiklah, aku punya ide,''kata Gaara sambil menyeruput teh dari mugnya.

Sasuke teralih dari kegiatannya menonton perang mulut antara Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ia lalu menatap Gaara ingin tau.

''Apa disini ada ruangan dimana kita bisa menemukan catatan silsilah atau buku-buku dokumen lama? Mungkin kita akan menemukan satu dua petunjuk disana mengenai keanehan di rumah ini,''kata Gaara.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. ''Hn, ya, kurasa memang ada ruangan semacam itu. Aku tak terlalu tau karena aku baru sekali masuk ke sana. Tapi kupikir itu seperti ruang perpustakaan.''

''Dimana?''tanya Gaara.

''Lantai dasar...err, maksudku ruang bawah tanah,''kata Sasuke.

''Apanya yang ruang bawah tanah?''tanya Naruto tertarik.

Sasuke lalu mengulangi ide Gaara.

''Wah, itu ide yang bagus! Kita bisa mencoba mencari petunjuk! Itu jauh lebih baik daripada hanya menunggu,''sahut Naruto.

''Kita harus membawa lilin dan senter. Ruangan itu pencahayaannya kurang,''kata Sasuke.

''Kalian dengar yang dikatakan Sasuke kan? Cepat cari benda-benda itu di rak-rak di dapur,''perintah Gaara.

''Tunggu, aku juga mau ikut mencari!''kata Sasuke dan bergabung dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mulai memeriksa tiap rak dan laci di ruangan itu.

Kemudian, setelah menemukan cukup lilin dan juga baterai senter, keempatnya langsung menuju ruang perpustakaan bawah tanah. Sasuke berjalan di tengah-tengah. Ia diapit kanan kiri oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto, sementara Gaara berjalan paling depan dengan senter di tangannya. Dengan arahan Sasuke, yang juga mengingat-ingat kira-kira dimana ruangan yang mereka cari itu, mereka mulai menelusuri rumah itu.

_00:16_

''Neji~! Tenten~! Kalian dimana?''isak Hinata yang terpisah dari teman-temannya. Ia berjalan perlahan sembari menyorotkan senternya ke segala arah.

''Kalian dimana? Jawab aku! Neji-nii, aku takut~!''

Hinata terus menyusuri lorong panjang dan gelap itu sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya. Tak ada yang menjawab. Ketakutan merasuki dirinya, semua yang menimpa teman-temannya kembali terbayang di benaknya dan ia gemetaran. Dia takut apapun yang telah menyebabkan teman-temannya mati mengenaskan akan terjadi juga padanya. Entah kapan, tapi ia takut hal itu akan terjadi.

Kemudian terdengar suara dentingan. Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya. Samar-sama ia mendengarkan suara logam diseret. Jantung Hinata berpacu cepat.

Apakah itu Neji? Tapi.. Neji tak membawa sesuatu yang mirip logam..

Suara itu makin lama makin mendekat. Hinata sadar itu bukan Neji. Hinata kemudian berbalik dan berlari kencang. Ia menaiki tangga yang ada di depannya dengan kalut. Ia tak pernah mencoba melihat ke belakang karena takut akan melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Napasnya sesak karena kurang oksigen. Ia baru saja menginjak anak tangga teratas ketika sebuah cengkraman menarik kakinya hingga ia melayang ke belakang.

''TIDAAKKKKKK!''jeritnya.

Tubuh Hinata melayang jatuh dan menimpa sebuah guci besar hingga guci itu pecah berkeping-keping. Sebuah pecahan yang berukuran besar menancap di dadanya. Kepalanya terkulai dengan posisi aneh. Dan darahnya menggenang di sekeliling tubuhnya..

''Sial, makin lama disini aku bisa ikut mati terbunuh!''gerutu Suigetsu yang berhasil lari dari apapun yang telah membunuh Shino. Sambil tetap waspada, Suigetsu menelusuri koridor lantai 2.

Dia terus menatap waspada ke sudut-sudut gelap yang ia lewati. Kematian Karin membuatnya tertekan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Karin sudah berjanji akan menikah begitu mereka lulus nanti. Tapi sekarang Karin sudah tiada. Hal itu menghancurkannya.

Sekelebat gerakan di ujung koridor menghentikan langkah Suigetsu.

''Siapa disana?!''teriak Suigetsu. ''Keluar kau! Aku akan membunuhmu! Akan kubunuh kau seperti caramu membunuh Karin-ku!''bentak Suigetsu.

Seperti kehilangan kendali, Suigetsu menerjang maju sambil mengayunkan pisau yang ia temukan di salah satu ruangan tadi.

''MATI KAUU!''teriak Suigetsu penuh kemenangan ketika merasakan pisau di tangannya menusuk sesuatu.

Suigetsu kemudian menyorotkan senternya ke arah onggokan di kakinya dan seketika terperanjat.

''Ka…Karin?''ujarnya tak percaya.

Ia jatuh berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Karin. Ia menangis keras, hingga tak menyadari suara sesuatu seperti logam diseret dari arah belakang.

Sampai ketika ia merasakan hembusan angin yang aneh di belakangnya. Suigetsu menoleh. Hanya saja tak ada yangbisa ia lakukan. Sesuatu telah menembus perutnya. Mengoyak dagingnya hingga darahnya berceceran. Suigetsu menatap tak percaya ke tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah. Kemudian ia roboh ke dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

_01:00_

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru, berjalan menyusuri tangga yang akan membawa mereka turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Keempatnya berjalan dengan tangan meraba dinding karena kurangnya cahaya sehingga bahkan untuk melihat langkah mereka sendiri saja sulit.

Sasuke harus melawan ingatan terakhirnya di tempat itu demi memaksa kakinya melangkah. Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya sejak tadi berbisik agar Sasuke memperhatikan langkahnya.

''Astaga, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat anak tangga yang kupijak. Disini gelap sekali!''keluh Shikamaru

''Sejak tadi kau hanya mengeluh saja,''balas Naruto. ''Awas langkahmu,''tambahnya pada Sasuke

Shikamaru mendengus. ''Dan kau terus-terusan memperingatkan hal yg sama pada Sasuke,''balasnya lagi.

''Sudah, kita ini mau mencari petunjuk, bukannya berdebat soal anak tangga atau kegelapan,''sela Gaara.

''Aku tau, aku tau,''sungut Shikamaru. ''Sasuke, apa kau yakin ada ruang perpustakaan di bawah sana? Orang waras mana yang akan membangun perpustakaan di tempat segelap ini?''tanya Shikamaru.

''Hn, aku yakin,''sahut Sasuke pelan. ''Aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan tempat itu,''imbuhnya, bergidik ketika mengingat sebuah kejadian.

Dan tampaknya Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke gemetaran. ''Kau kedinginan?''tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, meski mungkin saja Naruto tak dapat melihatnya. Tapi ternyata Naruto melihatnya.

''Apa yang terjadi di bawah sana?''tanya Naruto.

''Delapan tahun lalu...kakakku ditemukan dalam keadaan meninggal disana,''kata Sasuke pelan. ''Ia ditemukan dengan pergelangan tangan tersayat. Polisi mengatakan kalau itu murni bunuh diri karena tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda penganiayaan.. Tapi aku tau kakakku. Dia takkan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu! Dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri setelah mengatakan akan mengenalkan seseorang padaku!''

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

''Maafkan aku. Aku telah membuatmu mengingatnya lagi,''kata Naruto.

''Ayo kita lanjutkan. Siapa tau kita juga akan menemukan sesuatu mengenai kematian Itachi-nii,''kata Gaara. Ia sudah mendengar berita itu, bahkan dialah yang menghibur Sasuke saat itu.

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai di ruang bawah tanah.

Gaara menyalakan beberapa batang lilin dan meletakkannya di beberapa tempat agar ruangan itu lebih terang. Kemudian membagi mereka menjadi dua kelompok. Sasuke dan Naruto mencari di bagian rak sebelah kiri, sementara Gaara dan Shikamaru mencari di bagian yang berlawanan.

Shikamaru menelusuri buku-buku yang tampak tua dan mirip seperti dokumen, sementara Gaara berkutat memeriksa buku-buku yang ditemukan Shikamaru.

Sembari mencari, Shikamaru bertanya apakah teman-teman mereka sudah terbunuh. Karena mereka tak muncul lagi. Bahkan suaranya saja tidak terdengar.

''Aku takkan menyangkal kemungkinan itu. Menurut perkiraanku, selama kita ada disini, korban akan terus berjatuhan. Dan mungkin baru besok pagi kita akan bisa keluar, mengingat badai di luar sana,''kata Gaara.

Shikamaru mendesah dan kembali mengeluh. Dan Gaara mengabaikannya.

''Gaara! Gaara! Kemarilah! Aku menemukan sesuatu!''teriak Naruto.

Gaara bangkit dari kursinya namun Naruto sudah muncul lebih dulu dengan Sasuke yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

''Ada apa?''tanya Gaara.

''Aku menemukan sesuatu!''kata Naruto bersemangat sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah buku di tangannya.

Gaara mengambil buku itu dari tangan Naruto dan memeriksa sampul luarnya.

''Lihat bagian dalamnya!''kata Naruto.

Gaara mulai membuka-buka halaman demi halaman buku yang ditemukan Naruto itu. Buku itu tampak sama tuanya dengan rumah itu. Warna kertasnya sudah menguning dan ada bercak hitam di ujung-ujungnya.

''Ini...''kata Gaara setelah membaca beberapa halaman.

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

''Ya, itu buku harian tua. Catatan pertamanya tanggal 11 bulan 8 tahun 1948,''kata Naruto.

_02:30_

''Teman-teman! Siapapun! Sasuke, Naruto?! Kalian dimana?''bisik Tenten.

''Tenten?! Kaukah itu?!''

''Si..siapa?''tanya Tenten.

''Ini aku, Neji! Dimana kau?!''teriak Neji

''Disini! Aku disini!''balas Tenten sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Neji dan Tenten bertemu. Bersama, keduanya menyusuri koridor dan mencari teman-temannya. Tenten merapat pada Neji dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan ketakutan.

Neji bertanya apakah mungkin Tenten bertemu atau ingat Hinata berlari ke arah mana. Tapi tentu saja Tenten tidak ingat. Ia terlalu panik dan berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Neji mendesah. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Padahal seharusnya ia menjaga Hinata. Hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang dimilikinya. Orangtuanya selalu sibuk dan tak sempat memperhatikan mereka. Sehingga Neji dan Hinata selalu bersama. Mereka mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat, dan sejak tadi, Neji merasa tidak tenang. Ia tau Hinata dalam bahaya.

Neji menuntun Tenten untuk menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Saat itu mereka ada dilantai 3 dan jika ingin kembali ke ruang utama, mereka harus turun.

Tenten memekik kaget ketika senter yang dibawa Neji menyorot sesuatu di dasar tangga. Neji membeku. Kemudian seperti kehilangan akal, ia berlari turun dan menghampiri apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Ia jatuh berlutut. ''Tidak...TIDAK!''teriaknya sedih

Ia mengangkat tubuh adik kembarnya dan menangis pilu.

''Hinata! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku!''raung Neji.

Tenten menangis di belakangnya. Ia menyorotkan senter dan menangis dalam diam. Lalu matanya menangkap bayangan hitam bergerak pelan dibelakang Neji.

''Ne...Neji...''ujar Tenten ketakutan, namun Neji tak menggubrisnya

''Neji! Dibelakangmu!''teriak Tenten panik.

Neji hanya sempat mendongat sebelum ia merasa lehernya dijerat dari belakang. Seketika Neji meronta-ronta, berusaha membebaskan diri.

''Ten..ten.. Lar...rii!''perintah Neji tercekik.

Tenten seketika berlari pontang panting. Ia tak melihat ke mana ia berlari, dan ia juga menolak melihat ke belakang.

''Sasuke! Naruto! Gaara! Tolooonggg!?''teriak Tenten.

Brukk! Tenten jatuh terjerembab. Ia langsung menyeret dirinya untuk bergegas. Namun kakinya terlalu lemah sehingga ia tak bisa berdiri. Dia menangis sembari memohon-mohon.

''Jangan! Jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon! Aku belum mau mati! Hikss..''isak Tenten.

 _ **'SEMUANYA~ HARUUSSS...MAATIII~~ KHU..KHU..KHU...'**_ desis sebuah suara

''Ti..TIIIDAAAAKKKKKKK!''jerit Tenten.

_03:00_

Sebelum memberikan bukunya kepada Sasuke untuk dibacakan, Gaara melipat ujung beberapa halaman yang ia anggap penting. Kemudian barulah ia mengembalikan buku itu ke tangan Sasuke.

''Apa?''tanya Sasuke.

''Bacalah,''kata Gaara.

Dengan ragu Sasuke mulai membaca.

''Tanggal 11 bulan 8 tahun 2007.. _'Aku yakin ada_ _yang_ _aneh dirumah ini. Sejak menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini, aku sudah tau sesuatu_ _yang_ _buruk akan terjadi. Hanya saja aku mengabaikan perasaanku itu. Namun aku mulai menyadari sesuatu ketika aku melihat bahwa wajah pelayan disini selalu berubah_ _-ubah_ _. Aku tak tau apa_ _yang_ _membuat mereka selalu diganti. Kemudian terjadi kecelakaan. Seorang pelayan jatuh dari tangga dan mati.'_ ''baca Sasuke.

''Lanjutkan,''kata Gaara.

''... _'Tanggal 12 bulan 8 tahun_ _2007_ _. Keanehan itu makin menjad_ _i-jadi_ _. Aku tak tahan tinggal disini. Aku sudah bilang pada orang_ _-orang_ _kalau tempat ini aneh, tapi mereka mengabaikanku. Lalu aku menemukan sebuah catatan mengenai sejarah rumah ini. Disana aku mendapatkan sesuatu_ _yang_ _mengejutkanku. Konon, dulu rumah ini milik seorang bangsawan kaya. Karena keserakahannya, ia membantai seluruh keluarganya dan mengubur mayatnya di sekita_ _r_ _rumah. Kemudian karena dihantui oleh arwah_ _-arwah_ _yang_ _ia bantai, bangsawan itu bunuh diri karena depresi. Aku yakin hantunyalah_ _yang_ _bergentayangan dan membunuhi orang_ _-orang_ _dirumah ini.'_..''Sasuke mengakhiri dengan suara kesiapan keras.

''Astaga...''gumam Shikamaru.

''Ini..ini tulisan kakak,'''kata Sasuke.

''Lanjutkan lagi,''kata Gaara.

Naruto mengambil alih. '' _Tanggal 13 bulan 8, hari ini_ _Shisui_ _berj_ _anji akan menjemputku. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tak mau ada disini lebih lama lagi._

 _Ia memang datang dan aku segera mengambil barang_ _-barang_ _ku. Hanya saja, ketika aku kembali, ia sudah tak ada. Aku bertanya pada setiap pelayan_ _yang_ _ada, tapi tak satupun_ _yang_ _melihatnya. Dan aku sadar.._ _Shisui-ku_ _pun sudah diambil. Tak ada lagi_ _yang_ _membuatku sanggup bertahan. Tanpa_ _Shisui_ _, buat apa aku menyelamatkan diri?_

 _Suara_ _-suara_ _tangis itu_ _terus_ _menghantuiku. Aku tau sebentar lagi akupun akan bernasib sama. Oleh karena itu, aku menulis pesan ini. Aku berharap seseorang akan menemukannya. Rumah ini rumah terkutuk_ _!_ _Jangan datang kemari. Kumohon kalian jangan kesini. Siapapun yg kemari akan mati. Cukup aku saja_ _yang_ _akan mengakhirinya. Aku mengorbankan diriku agar iblis itu tak membunuh siapa_ _pun_ _lagi. Kuharap ia takkan membunuh lagi'_...''baca Naruto.

Gaara memberi isyarat untuk membuka halaman paling belakang. Naruto melakukannya. Ia melihat sekilas dan kembali menyerahkan buku harian itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan bingung.

Kemudian ia mulai membaca. Sasuke menatap nanar pada buku ditangannya.

 _'_ _Sasuke_ _, jangan pernah mau tinggal disini! Bahkan jangan pernah datang kesini! Bawa semua orang pergi dan hancurkan rumah ini. Iblis itu tak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini. Bakar saja! Sebelum semua terlambat. Aku menyayangimu._ _Itachi_ _.'_

Tanpa Sasuke sadari setetes air matanya jatuh. Naruto langsung memeluknya. Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Gaara juga hanya terdiam. Keheningan yang tak nyaman mengambang di udara sekitar.

''Kita harus segera keluar,''kata Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk setuju. ''Kita kumpulkan lilin dan lakukan seperti yang ditulis Itachi-nii dalam buku hariannya,''kata Gaara.

Ketiga temannya mengangguk dan mulai mengumpulkan lilin yang tadi mereka pakai dalam diam.

_04:45_

''Sai, ayo kita cari Sasuke dan yang lainnya! Bagaimana kalau 'Dia' muncul?''tanya Ino takut.

''Aku tau! Tapi kita tak tau dimana mereka!''sahut Sai. ''Sial, mereka kemana sih?!''umpatnya kesal. Sudah sejak tadi ia dan Ino mencari-cari Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain.

''Sai, ayo cepat... Aku merasa tidak enak..''kata Ino.

''Ayo!''sahut Sai dan menggenggam tangan Ino. Keduanya bergegas. Mereka sama-sama merasa diikuti, jadi dengan putus asa mereka mulai mempercepat langkah hingga nyaris berlari. Mereka ketakutan, kelelahan dan putus asa. Napas mereka tersengal-senggal tapi mereka tak bisa berhenti. Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan utama, hanya untuk mendapati tak ada Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Tak berapa lama, lampu diruangan itu mulai berkedip-kedip. Udara berubah dingin. Ino langsung merapat pada Sai.

Lalu bayangan itu muncul entah dari mana. Seolah ia muncul dari ruang kosong dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya.

"Sa..sai... Itu...!'' Ino terbata-bata.

''Aku tau. Kita harus lari!''kata Sai.

''Kemana?!''tanya Ino panik

''Kemana saja!''tukas Sai putus asa.

' _ **KHU**_ _ **~KHU~KHU~ KAALIIAAANNN PIIKIIRRR AAKKKANN PERRGIII KEEMANA?'**_ kata bayangan hitam itu. Sebuah rongga mata hitam menatap ke arah Sai dan Ino.

Bayangan itu tertawa. Tawa mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Kemudian Dia menyeringai dengan mata haus darah. Sai dan Ino mundur.

Belum sempat Sai menarik Ino dan pergi, bayangan itu sudah melesat ke arah Sai.

SREETT! BRUKK! Ino hanya sanggup berdiri mematung ketika tubuh Sai roboh. Darah memerciki pakaian Ino.

Ia menatap kosong ke arah tubuh tanpa kepala Sai. Kemudian, seperti halnya Sai tadi, Ino bahkan belum bergerak ketika ia merasakan sensasi dingin di perutnya. Perlahan ia menunduk, menatap pedang yang menancap di perutnya. Kemudian, perlahan tubuh Ino merosot jatuh, bergabung bersama tubuh tak bernyawa Sai dalam genangan darah..

_04:40_

Shikamaru mengambil senternya yang tadi ia selipkan di rak buku. Baru saja ia menarik senternya ketika sepasang mata hitam menatapnya dari celah buku. Seketika Shikamaru berteriak dan langsung melarikan diri.

''Ada apa?!''tanya Naruto.

''Di..dia disini!''engah Shikamaru.

''Apa?!''

Shikamaru pun menjelaskan secara cepat apa yang ia lihat, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah rak dengan panik. Gaara memeriksa rak yang Shikamaru bicarakan tapi tak ada apa-apa. Shikamaru lalu mendekati Gaara dan mengambil senternya. Cahaya lilin bergoyang-goyang, menciptakan bayangan yang menakutkan.

''Tak ada apa-apa,''kata Gaara.

''Aku yakin aku tadi melihat sesuatu,''kata Shikamaru berkeras.

''Awas di belakang!''teriak Naruto.

Terdengar suara berderak. Gaara dengan sigap menarik Shikamaru sesaat sebelum mereka tertimpa rak yang terjatuh.

''Cih!''umpat Gaara. Ia berdiri dan menarik Shikamaru bersamanya. Gaara baru sadar kalau lengannya berdarah karena tergores, sementara Shikamaru hanya memar karena terbentur meja.

''Kalian tidak apa-apa?''tanya Sasuke khawatir.

''Kami baik-baik saja,''sahut Gaara.

''Aku tak menyangka raknya akan roboh,''kata Naruto sambil membantu Shikamaru berdiri tegak.

''Tapi...''kata Sasuke, namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara berderak.

Keempatnya terdiam dan mendengarkan.

''Sialan!''umpat Naruto, menyadari suara gemuruh yang makin keras. ''Cepat lari ke pintu! Semua rak itu akan roboh!''teriak Naruto. Ia langsung mengamit lengan Shikamaru dan mendorongnya agar berlari lebih dulu.

Seolah membenarkan kata-kata Naruto, satu persatu rak mulai bergoyang. Buku-buku berjatuhan. Ruangan itu seolah bergetar hebat.

''CEPAT!''teriak Gaara sambil menarik Sasuke bersamanya.

Keempatnya menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan penuh. Akan tetapi, ketika hendak membuka pintu, pintu yang tak bisa dikunci itu malah tak bisa terbuka.

''Tak mau terbuka!''teriak Sasuke.

''Dobrak saja!''kata Gaara dan menggeser Sasuke, Naruto tiba tepat waktu untuk membantu.

Dobrakan pertama tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Sama seperti dobrakan kedua.

''Cepat!''kata Shikamaru panik. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat rak-rak buku berjatuhan. Kemudian dia berteriak ketika melihat sebuah bayangan melayang mendekat.

Naruto dan Gaara langsung mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk mendobrak. Begitu pintu terbuka, mereka langsung berdesakan keluar. Naruto membanting pintu hingga tertutup sebelum menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berlari. Ia sempat memandang ke belakang hanya untuk mendengar suara berdebum keras seperti suara pintu di hantam sesuatu. Kemudian ia menambah kecepatan larinya dan menjajari Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari menjauhi ruang bawah tanah. Akan tetapi, rumah itu malah membuat mereka tersesat. Kemanapun mereka pergi, mereka tak bisa menemukan pintu keluar. Ditambah lagi dengan perasaan diburu yang membuat akal sehat melayang.

''Dimana kita?! Apa kita sudah aman?!''tanya Shikamaru tersengal-senggal. Ia terbatuk-terbatuk karena kekurangan oksigen.

''Kita takkan aman sebelum kita keluar!''kata Gaara sambil mengatur napas.

''Tapi dimana pintunya?! Aku tak bisa melihat apapun dalam kegelapan begini!''seru Shikamaru.

''Benar, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat bentuk kakiku,''gerutu Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia membungkuk kehabisan napas, namun tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk di sebelahnya.

''Se...seharusnya kita tak jauh dari pintu depan,''sahut Sasuke.

''Sebaiknya kita menghemat cahaya yang kita punya. Shikamaru, matikan sentermu, Naruto juga. Cukup memakai dua saja,''kata Gaara. ''Sekarang kita harus tetap waspada. Kita harus saling melindungi.''

Naruto mematikan senternya dan mengambil alih senter Sasuke. Shikamaru juga mematikan senternya. Bersama-sama mereka berjalan merapat satu sama lain.

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki.

''Kalian dengar itu?''bisik Shikamaru takut.

Keempatnya langsung bersiaga, mengantisipasi serangan mendadak. Akan tetapi tak terjadi apapun yang mencurigakan.

Gaara menyuruh Shikamaru tetap bersama Sasuke dan Naruto, sementara ia berniat memeriksa apapun itu. Shikamaru langsung menahannya.

''Jangan! Pasti Dia!''kata Shikamaru.

''Tak apa, aku hanya akan melihat sebentar,''kata Gaara.

''Sialan, Gaara! Dengarkan aku!''kata Shikamaru kesal.

''Aku tau. Makanya kusuruh kau menunggu kan,''sahut Gaara.

''Dasar keras kepala!''

''Hei, kalian! Jangan ribut saja! Lebih baik kita pergi saja!''kata Naruto.

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling dan tak terlalu memperhatikan perdebatan itu. Saat itulah ia melihat sekelebatan cahaya di ujung lorong. Sasuke melihatnya dan mengira dirinya salah lihat. Akan tetapi, ia yakin ia melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke berlari ke arah pendar cahaya itu. Naruto yang sejak tadi memegangi tangannya terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan diri.

''Sasuke!''teriak Naruto.

''Apa?!''tanya Gaara.

''Sasuke kabur entah kemana!''sahut Naruto.

''Cepat kejar dia!''perintah Gaara. ''Biar aku memeriksa disini!''kata Gaara lagi.

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung mengejar Sasuke.

Gaara kembali memeriksa sekitar, mengabaikan gerutuan Shikamaru. Kemudian ia menyorotkan lampu senter ke depan. Gaara terkesiap ketika cahaya senter mengenai tubuh-tubuh penuh darah teman-temannya. Shikamaru yang sudah panik tentu saja bereaksi dengan berlari ke arah lain. Akan tetapi belum sempat ia bergerak, sebuah tangan sudah mencekik lehernya. Shikamaru langsung megap-megap mencari udara.

Gaara dengan keahlian bela dirinya tak ragu-ragu menendang jatuh teman-temannya. Kemudian ia menolong Shikamaru. Gaara harus berjuang keras untuk melepaskan cekikan Shino dari leher Shikamaru, sementara Shikamaru mulai kehabisan napas.

Sial, mereka takkan bisa menang! Mana mungkin bisa menang melawan mayat hidup?!

''Sial, Shika! Jangan menyerah! Mereka itu sudah mati! Pukul saja!''bentak Gaara yang berusaha memiting lengan Ino dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Kemudian Neji maju dan mencekiknya. Gaara memelintir tangan Neji dan membantingnya ke lantai.

''Shikamaru!''panggil Gaara.

''Ce..paatt...laa..rriii... Jangan...pikir...kan...a...ak..kuu...''ujar Shikamaru kehabisan napas.

''Bicara apa kau?!''teriak Gaara sambil melemparkan Tenten hingga menghantam meja. ''Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu!''

 _ **'KAALLAAAUUU BEEGIITUUU~~ MAATTIII BERRSAAMA PUUN KAAAU MMAAAUU~ KAAANN~'**_ desis sebuah suara yang membuat Gaara merinding seketika.

''Apa?!''teriak Gaara. ''Shika!''

_04:55_

Sasuke mengikuti pendar cahaya yang ia lihat tadi hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah sampai ke ruang depan. Sasuke berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia melihat kesana kemari, mencari-cari apa yang ia pikir adalah cahaya tadi. Di luar, badai telah reda namun hujan masih belum berhenti.

Sasuke kebingungan, dan ia sadar ia sudah meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sasuke baru hendak berbalik kembali ketika Naruto muncul dan langsung memeluknya.

''Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini bahaya sekali tau!''kata Naruto marah bercampur lega.

''Ma..maaf.. Aku juga tidak tau..''kata Sasuke. ''Tapi lihat! Kita sampai di ruang depan! Kita akan selamat!''kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu.

Naruto menyadarinya juga. ''Kau benar! Kita bisa keluar! Tapi kita harus menyelamatkan Gaara dan Shikamaru dulu!''kata Naruto.

''Kita harus membakar rumah ini! Kau punya pemantik api?!''tanya Sasuke.

''Tunggu, kurasa aku punya. Tapi kita harus menolong Gaara dan Shika!''kata Naruto.

Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang yang bisa terbakar dengan mudah. Ia juga menumpahkan beberapa lampu minyak yang ada di ruang depan ke lantai dan dinding rumah.

''Aku tau. Tapi kita tetap harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Begitu mereka menyusul, kita akan langsung menyulut api!''kata Sasuke.

''Tak bisa begitu! Mereka tak tau jalan kemari!''kata Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. ''Gaara pasti tau. Aku tak tau kenapa aku yakin, tapi aku yakin Shikamaru juga akan dituntun kemari!''kata Sasuke bersikeras.

''Tapi...''

''Berhentilah membantah Sasuke, Naruto...''

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Gaara berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah mereka.

Naruto langsung membantu Gaara.

"Shika..?" Sasuke bertanya tidak yakin. Yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Gaara.

''Kita harus melakukan seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan,''kata Gaara. ''Hanya kita yang tersisa, tak ada gunanya kita berlama-lama disini.''

Naruto mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi.

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu mulai dilalap api.

''Ayo kita keluar!''kata Naruto.

Naruto dan Gaara mendobrak pintu hingga terbuka. Ketika mereka mulai berlari keluar, Sasuke menjerit dan terjengkang. Kemudian ia ditarik ke dalam api entah oleh apa. Sasuke berusaha bertahan sampai Naruto menolongnya.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri atas belitan tak terlihat itu. Naruto menggendongnya dan berusaha menghindari api yang mulai berkobar.

''Sial,''kata Naruto. Ia menurunkan Sasuke dan mencari-cari celah dalam kobaran api. Kemudian ketika ia melihatnya, ia berteriak pada Gaara agar bersiap di pintu keluar.

Sasuke tidak tau apa yang akan Naruto lakukan sampai ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya, kemudian mengayunkan dan mendorongnya melewati celah kecil di antara kobaran api. Sasuke berteriak ketika ia merasakan hawa panas. Kemudian, air hujan sudah mengguyurnya. Ia ada dalam dekapan Gaara.

''Naruto!''kata Sasuke tersadar. Ia melepaskan diri dan membelalak melihat Naruto yang masih terperangkap dalam rumah. ''Tidak! Naruto!''teriak Sasuke.

Ia berusaha kembali ke dalam rumah, namun Gaara menghalanginya.

''Larilah bersama Gaara! Jangan pedulikan aku!''teriak Naruto, sambil menutupi hidungnya untuk menghalau asap yang membuatnya tersedak.

''Tidak mau! Kau sudah janji akan menjagaku seumur hidup kan?!''teriak Sasuke, ia menagis dan terus meronta di pelukan Gaara.

''Maafkan aku!''teriak Naruto. Wajahnya tampak sedih.

''Tidak...kumohon cobalah keluar...''tangis Sasuke.

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke terus-terusan menangisi Naruto akhirnya tak bisa diam saja. Ia merenggut Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya sekilas sebelum melompat ke dalam api.

''Aku akan menyelamatkannya,''begitu kata Gaara tadi.

Sasuke hanya bisa terperangah dan menyaksikan Gaara lenyap di balik kobaran api.

''TIDAAKK! GAARA! NARUTO!''teriaknya.

Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto dan Gaara. Ia tak dapat melihat jelas ke dalam kobaran api yang melalap ambang pintu dan asap yg membumbung tinggi. Hujan masih turun cukup deras dan itu membuat pandangan Sasuke makin terbatas. Ia berdoa semoga keduanya selamat. Ia takkan bisa jika kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

Sementara itu, Gaara berhasil menerobos masuk. Kondisinya yang basah kuyub membuatnya sedikit terhindar dari hawa panas. Ia akhirnya menemukan Naruto yang membungkuk dan terbatuk-batuk. Ia menghampiri Naruto.

''Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?''tanya Gaara.

"Ga…Gaara? Kenapa kau…''

''Jangan banyak bicara! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini! Sasuke menunggumu di luar sana!''kata Gaara, memotong ucapan Naruto.

Gaara melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuka jalan di tengah-tengah menghalangi pintu masuk. Matanya terpaku pada sekelebat bayangan yang berdiri diatas tangga. Gaara mengumpat. Dengan cepat ia menyortir semua barang yang ada di dekatnya dan menemukan bagian atas meja yang sudah patah. Potongan itu cukup panjang untuk dijadikan pijakan untuk membuka jalan.

Ia mengabaikan Naruto dan mengambil potongan meja itu, kemudian melemparkannya ke atas kobaran api yang menghalangi pintu masuk. Menciptakan sebuah jalur kecil. ''Cepat lari!''teriak Gaara sembari mendorong Naruto.

''Apa?!''tanya Naruto tak jelas. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

''Sialan, lari Naruto! Lewati papan itu! Cepat!''teriak Gaara.

Naruto menatap jalur yang dibuat Gaara dan langsung mengerti.

''Kau akan mengikuti kan?''tanya Naruto.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto mulai berlari. Menghindari sambaran-sambaran api di sekelilingnya.

Gaara hanya menatap kepergian Naruto. Kemudian ia menatap bayangan diatas tangga.

''Kita akan mati bersama-sama,''kata Gaara pada bayangan itu.

" _ **KRRAAAHHH!"**_

Terdengar suara raungan marah yang menggetarkan rumah sebagai jawabannya.

Naruto berhasil mencapai dunia luar. Ia langsung tersungkur. Namun ia ingin memastikan Gaara juga selamat. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Gaara masih di dalam.

''Gaara!?''panggil Naruto.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan berlutut di sampingnya. Ia menangis. Ia sudah mengerti niat Gaara sejak awal.

''Cepat! Sebelum jalurnya hilang!''teriak Naruto.

Gaara hanya tersenyum. Naruto terus berteriak-teriak menyuruh agar Gaara keluar, tapi Gaara bahkan tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh. Gaara menatap ke atas. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, rumah itu mulai runtuh.

''Tidak! GAARRAAA!''teriak Naruto.

Api makin melalap rumah dan menjadi raksasa panas yang menyilaukan dalam badai. Naruto terduduk lemas. Ia menatap puing-puing yang tadinya berdiri Gaara.

Sasuke memeluknya dan menangis. Bersama hujan yang turun serta cahaya mentari pagi yang mulai muncul di cakrawala, rumah itu berubah menjadi puing-puing yang terlalap api.

-Hatsuki for NaruSasu-

Sasuke dan Naruto menghadiri pemakaman teman-temannya. Suasana duka menyelimuti mereka semua, namun jelas bahwa Sasuke dan Narutolah yang paling merasa kehilangan. Sasuke bersandar di bahu Naruto.

Begitu pemakaman selesai, satu persatu orang yang hadir di pemakaman itu pulang. Semuanya menepuk pundak Naruto dan memberi semangat pada Sasuke.

Rumah itu telah rata dengan tanah. Butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk menemukan semua mayat teman-temannya yang meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan. Dan mengikuti apa yang ditulis dalam buku harian, Sasuke juga meminta agar polisi menyelidiki sekeliling rumah itu. Mencari mayat-mayat lain yang konon dikubur disana. Sasuke berharap, dengan dimakamkan secara layak, arwah orang-orang yang mati disana akan tenang.

''Kita pulang?''tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memandang makam Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke. ''Kita takkan melupakan pengorbanan Gaara,''ucap Naruto. ''Aku telah berjanji padanya akan menjagamu. Dan aku berniat menepatinya. Bahkan tanpa ia minta sekalipun,''kata Naruto

Sasuke mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. Ia bersandar kepada Naruto.

''Hn, aku tau..''sahutnya.

Berdua, mereka meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Angin berhembus pelan. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang jatuh di jalan. Sehelai daun terhempas angin dan membumbung tinggi ke langit. Langit yang berwarna kelabu, dengan sinar matahari yang mulai menerobos celah-celah awan kelabu...

-THE END-

THANKS FOR READING!

RnR juseyo ^^


End file.
